


Possessive

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	Possessive

「你不要浪費時間了，我反對。」王耀怔怔地看著那隻緊握著他手臂的手：「而且我也不打算改變決定。」  
這人這麼還是這麼頑固呢。阿爾正要說些什麼，就被王耀打斷了。  
「阿爾，來談談吧，試著不談國事。你知道這個世界上什麼事情最浪費時間嗎？」他把阿爾的手按下，正面看著他。  
「好，不談國事的話。等。hero我覺得等是一件很浪費時間的事。小時候等著長大，學生在學校等著放假，工作的人等著老闆同意，陷入單戀的人等著對方喜歡自己，失敗者等待著不可能成熟的時機，還有，等你同意本hero的提案。」  
「確實，所以你也別等了。猶豫不決，思而不學。的確也是一件很浪費時間的事情。」  
「你為什麼總是這麼頑固？你看看這個世界，你這樣獨樹一幟處處跟我作對，對你有什麼好處？你也該醒醒了，看看你那些不堪的過去——」  
「給我住口！」被碰到逆鱗了，王耀憤怒的聲音在走廊迴響著。  
「好，對不起，是我錯了。」阿爾舉著雙手示意抱歉。

大概是不能好好談下去了。王耀轉頭走出這個瀰漫著不安氣氛的地方。  
「合群是一件很沒意思的事情。打個比喻對人類來說，為了合群，這個等那個有空吃飯，那個等這個有空逛街。很浪費時間。」  
他在心裡輕呼吸了一口氣：「我在百年前，做過很多自以為是的事，處處想去跟那些西方文明合群，然後利用這種合群，來保護自己。結果我錯了，並且為了這個天真的決定付出了很大的代價。我知道自己在做什麼，你看，我的家人在會議後被你家的女強人譴責得狗血淋頭。」  
他頓了一下。「但是就算是這樣，也謝謝那個『一票否決權』。」

「那是因為在中國，上課不需要討論作業，都是要求獨立完成，在工作上也是，但是你家那些孩子來到美國之後，課堂上很多都要要求分組合作完成的作業，一個人根本就不可能做得來。工作之後，不合群的人往往會被淘汰。」阿爾在腦裡努力搜刮著能讓他扳回一局的字詞。

「那就當我注定和那所謂的自由的世界無緣。每天面對著一群三觀不一致的人還要百般迎合他們，而且明知道自己總是被處於佔便宜的情況下，淘汰就淘汰吧？就算是注定了被淘汰的話那麼以後世界上就會是全部合群的人活下來了嗎？事實告訴你，不會，永遠都會有你眼中『不合群』的分子——包括我，現在的我。」

「浪費時間，也浪費個性。」  
阿爾想起亞瑟曾經為這枝高嶺之花深深瘋狂過，用過那種骯髒的手段，想去獨佔這一切，想讓他屈服，讓他因為自己而墮落。  
他身上那種光芒似乎沒有隨著千百年來的不同經歷而消亡，同樣讓人想要侵佔，不能佔有，就妄想毀滅。愛和恨交織愈演愈烈，那頭高潔的獅子卻一直都不甘軟弱，未曾真真正正被征服，讓愛他的和恨他的都陷入癲狂。

阿爾到現在都還未放棄過這樣惡劣的心思。  
任勇洙，本田菊，林曉梅。他把曾經屬於王耀的摯愛全部一一殘忍地奪走。他想看王耀絕望的眼神，跪著求他，只求他一個人。而不是像以前那樣戰亂的局勢中那個看似被任何人都能隨意蹂躪的軟弱病夫。

「啊，他還是不屬於我啊。」  
「除了那個不能等到的成熟時機，還有那個你不會同意的提案。——我到現在都等著你喜歡我啊。」  
阿爾面對牆壁扶著額頭，看著王耀離去的背影，痛苦地閉上雙眼。

—Fin—


End file.
